Rockman.EXE Stream
is the sequel of the anime MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, and it has aired only in Japan. Viz Media has no known plans for an English dub. The series includes elements from Mega Man Battle Network 3, Mega Man Battle Network 4 and Mega Man Battle Network 5, having its own story. History Stream takes place a few months after Axess. Duo's comet has been sighted passing over Earth and people are trying to figure out it's significance. While stuck in traffic, Lan and his friends are attacked by giant viruses. Lan and Chaud use Cross Fusion to fight it off. Then MegaMan is kidnapped by Bass and he tries to steal his ultimate program. However ProtoMan arrives and fights him off. Later while fighting more giant viruses, they are brought to Duo's comet where he proclaims that he will destroy the Earth because it is filled with evil. However, Cross Fusion intrigues him and he decides to allow Earth one more chance to live. Bass.EXE is banished to the Undernet by Slur and the Neo WWW is formed. Lan and Chaud gained the Crest of Duo and a new battle is about to start. In most of this series, characters face various situations, in which they usually ultimately cross fuse with their NetNavis to solve them. Most of the characters who can use Cross Fusion receive a Synchro Chip from Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous, although Ms. Yuri makes a reappearance with her own Synchro Chip given to her by Wily, and Barrel (from the past), the last characters to join the team, also receives a Synchro Chip from Wily that seems to look slightly different. Most of the characters in this series who can use Cross Fusion also receive the Crest of Duo, but they do not actually see Duo as Lan and Chaud do, and a few times Lan explains what they are. These characters ultimately join to become the Cross Fusion team. Later on in one episode, many characters from the team get together to explore some ruins that are barred by a natural Dimensional Area, and while inside they use their Crests to protect themselves from unusual entities bearing the crest. Many antagonist Navis from Axess also reappear in this series, but created by Duo. These Navis are usually bestowed upon ordinary humans with normal Navis by Slur. Music Opening Theme: "Be Somewhere" by Buzy Ending Theme #1: "Doobee Doowap Communication" by Babamania Ending Theme #2: "The Place Where Light Reaches ~ Symbol of Friendship" by Kumiko Higa and Akiko Kimura Characters Cross Fusion Members *Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari) **MegaMan (Rockman) *Chaud Blaze (Enzan Ijuuin) **ProtoMan (Blues) *Maylu Sakurai (Meiru Sakurai) **Roll *Baryl (Barrel) **Colonel *Charlie Airstar **GyroMan *Dingo **TomahawkMan *Jasmine **Meddy (Medi) *Fyrefox (Nenji) **Asteroid NapalmMan *Dark Miyabi **ShadowMan Good Guys *Mameo *Yui Hazuki *Nenjiro *Iriya *Route *Shanka *Romeda Andou Villains *Duo *Slur *Bass (Forte) *Tesla Magnus (Tesla Magnets) *Takeo Inukai *A. BeastMan *A. StoneMan *Noboru Sunayama *A. DesertMan *Rei Saiko *A. FlashMan *Viddy Narcy (Narcy Hide) *A. VideoMan *A. PlantMan *Ivan Chillski (Ivan Coolisky) *A. ColdMan *Mac & Harry *A. GravityMan *A. YamatoMan *Domon *A. BombMan *A. AirMan *Ken & Mary *A. BrightMan *A. DrillMan *Jackass *Dark MegaMan (Dark Rockman) *SwallowMan *CosmoMan *BlizzardMan *CloudMan *A. StarMan List of episodes DVD See also *Rockman.EXE: Program of Light and Dark - A movie that takes place sometime between episodes 22-29. Trivia *Episode 11 has the same title as Concrete Man's theme song. External links *Rockman.EXE Stream official site *Rockman.EXE Online Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Rockman EXE Stream